Christmas time for the elder Tracy's
by Tripod Gal
Summary: Just a little piece that has been tugging at the corners of my mind for a while now


The fires glow flickered darkly as it fought to continue its blaze. A lone figure stood staring silently at the blazing inferno of heat.

The words echoed all around, like diamonds reflecting the sky, drawing him out of his thoughts.

'_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas; we wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!'_

He turned and ran to his father, who immediately scooped him up into his arms.

"Well Scotty. What do you think? Is this Christmas good enough for your brothers?"

The six year olds face furrowed in thought; carefully studying the brightly glowing pine tree, the crackling fire, tinsel decorating every surface and finally, his brothers. He looked towards John, snuggled up on the sofa with his gran, happily munching on the cookies she gave him but then turned towards his mother and gestured towards the bundle in her arms.

Lucille Tracy as Jeff set their dark haired son on the recliner and she carefully placed the precious bundle in his arms.

Scott moved the blanket back and carefully survey the babe carefully.

Virgil Grissom Tracy was barely four months old and already the centre point of the family's attention. His auburn tuft of hair seemed to constantly change colour with his mood.

Scott remembered in his childish way the when Virgil was born. He had been really excited at the prospect of another sibling, John seemed to have always been there and Scott was looking for someone else to share adventures with as well.

His young mind had insisted that it would be a girl and overhearing his grandmother one day, knew she was worried what he would do if it was a boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were staying at grandma and grandpa's until the baby was born. John was excited, he couldn't wait to have another sibling, someone he was older than, while Scott was more subdued. He was determined to have a sister and that was it!

Gran ran into the room, starling the boys from their game of Guess Who as she swept them up into her arms.

"Well boys. You're both older brothers! It's a baby boy!"

………………….

Scott stood fuming outside the door to his mother's room. Pop had convinced him to come along, (it was either that or stay at home, shut in his room) but he was determined to be there only to see his mother and _not_ his so called brother.

He was muttering to himself, ignoring the concerned looks form an adult across the hall, "I'm not going to look at it, I'm not going to look at it."

His father stepped out, looking incredibly happy.

"In you go Sport."

The walls were a light yellow coloured, just like one of his favourite crayons and his mum sat in the bed smiling at him.

"Come over here Scotty, someone wants to meet you." She looked tired but happy and he stomped over to her, still mad.

"Should have been a girl."

He was still furious when his dad sat him in a chair and placed a small green blanket in his arms. He opened his mouth to question why they had given him a blanket when he heard a tiny snuffling sound coming from inside the blanket.

He peered in and for the first time, met the burnt-honey eyes of his brother.

The baby just looked at him quietly, almost studying his face before realizing he was safe and he closed his eyes in sleep.

Scott looked at him in amazement. How could someone so small recognise him and trust him enough to sleep in his arms. He pulled a finger back and stroked the side of the small face in wonder.

His brother pipes up suddenly, amusement in the five year olds voice, "Still think he should be a girl Scotty?"

"This is your baby brother Virgil, Scott. He needs all the help he can get and he's relying on you to take care of him and look out for him. I have a feeling you're going to be very close. Make sure that he's always safe."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scott thinks over those words carefully as he stares at the happily gurgling babe in his arms. He looks up at his father and smiles as Virgil sucks on his fingers.

"Yes Daddy. This Christmas is perfect!"

**A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. This has just been nagging at me and I needed to get it out there. Well, tell me what you think?**


End file.
